Goodbye Love
by DunkinDonutsHobo
Summary: I saw Hermione. Fear. Shock. She was running to me. Everyone was shouting, in victory. I could hear them from my battered position on the wall. Ol’ Potter must’ve won. The little git. They'll never know I helped. She'll never know it was for her.


**Goodbye Love**

This was all for her

This was all for her. I dodged the green streak of light, followed after another, and another. I wanted her to know, it was all for her. I retaliated with curse after curse. Everything that I've don't up to this point was for her. I jumped out cover and avada'd everyone left around me. Whatever happens from here on out, I did it for her.

"Traitor! You bloody traitor!" The screech came from the one and only Bellatrix. Her lips scowling, eyes flaming, and wand at the ready.

"All to save your little mudblood is it? You threw away glory for that little whore! Stupid fool! Throwing away everything for your insignificant little whore, fool, fool. I'll be sure the Dark Lord will never have to endure your presence any longer!"

"I knew you were the one leaking our plans, killing our people, working from the inside. You fooled everyone but me, I knew, but no, Draco Malfoy is true to the cause, hah! that's what everyone said." She taunted, eyes beseeching. I prepared myself waiting for her attack.

"Oh no no no little Malfoy, I'm not going to kill you. No no no no!" She laughed maniacally, "I'm going to make sure you suffer, I'm going make you wish you never turned your back on my Lord! I can't wait to make you watch the mudblood whore being taken over and over again until she screams for mercy, then she will get none." Her teeth shown brightly from her full grin.

My teeth grit at the mention of the word 'mudblood.' No one talks about her like that. No one, "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted before her speech could continue again. Her weakness was her love of taunting her victims, I stared at her fallen form, not surprised in the least at what I had done. I surveyed the damage around me.

Wizards and witches alike all dueling each other up and down alleys of a place he used to know well. Needless to say Diagon Alley had changed from it's usually demeanor. Stores were boarded up, stalls were abandoned, and instead of busy shoppers there were duelers. I looked around, most of the people still fighting were not of the black robes and skull masks.

Potter was winning, and I helped, not that they knew, none of them knew except for her. To the rest of their side, I was just an anonymous wizard informing them from the inside of the Dark Lord's every move, a small smirk was brought to my face.

I could see Harry up ahead. He was face to face with Voldermort. They were circling each other Voldermort's snake like face twisting in sneers and taunts, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. It was Him. That bastard. Lucius Malfoy. And Hermione. She was screaming, but refusing to go down.

'_Anything, just don't hurt her._'

I ran as fast as I could as hard as I could. Running towards her. Her face was contorted with pain. "Crucio!" I screamed out in rage pointing my wand at him. He merely flicked the curse away, but it was enough to take his focus off of his Hermione, as she staggered to her feet, and steadied herself.

I stood in front of her, guarding her with her my body, not letting him any closer to her. He smiled cruelly, as he watched me shield her. His face was one of pure amusement at my antics.

"Ah, my foolish son, here again, afraid I'll hurt your little mudblood?' He sneered. Anger filled my veins and brought back on with a flurry of curses and hexes which he deftly avoided. I heard Hermione move from behind me into view and I shot her a look.

"I knew you would be the one to soon betray us. I heard through everyone one of your lies when you swore the girl meant nothing to you. I saw the way you stared at her, even in your younger years. I knew one day you would be my Lord's downfall."

"Why don't you say any thing my son? Afraid I'll hurt her aren't you?" His attention was all on me, but I kept mine on Hermione. She moved herself away from me, mixing in with all the commotion around us and positioning herself behind him.

'_One.'_

'_Two,'_

'_Three'_

Hermione flung out her wand and shouted "Crucio!" From behind my father, I ran up to him and with looking into his shock filled eyes I slowly spoke, "Adava Kedavra." I said, still looking straight into his eyes as the greet light shocked throughout his body. His face took on one of rage. He finally fell, but not before shooting one last curse at me. That one last curse. It was one I never heard before, but as soon as it came, I knew. I knew it was over.

My body wrecked with pain, fire burning on the inside, head exploding into a million pieces. I staggered against the front of a store. I screamed out at the pain coursing through my body. It tore at my being, it ripped apart my soul. I writhed against the bricks of the building wrapping my arms around to stop from flailing.

"Fuck." I saw Hermione. Fear, shock, a pained expression cross her beautiful face. She was running to me, pushing past people, shouting at them to stop. Hurrying past them. Everyone was shouting, in victory. I could hear them from my position on the wall. Ol' Potter must've won. That git. I thought with a smile. The pain was more than I could bear.

"Fuck!" I shouted even louder. Hermione had made it. She knelt before me, hands shaking, crying. She looked confused, gently wiping my face. She didn't know what to do, her tears warmed my face as they fell from her eyes.

"No. No. Draco. Please, God no!" I heard her shout. She took hold of my head, smoothing my hair down with her hands. Her tears kept falling onto my cheeks in warm puddles. I cringed in pain as the last couple shots of pain crossed my body. Her hands were hot on my face.

"Please. Draco no. Stay with me. Don't go." She kept on saying over and over. Pointing her wand at me, trying again and again, nothing working to help. She tried again and again. Never stopping once.

I took a hold of her hands, stopping her, Then taking hold of her face, gently cupping her cheeks. "Hermione…don't…" I force out, her tears were came again with renewed force.

"Draco please, Please! I need you." She cries. I smiled, things began getting hazy. The pain was gone. It was a pleasant feeling. There was no pain, there was no worry, there was no anger. It was like the war never happened. I felt at peace. I no longer felt her hands on my face, I no longer felt her tears fall onto my face.

"Shh, it's okay now Hermione…" I murmur softly, looking up at her face, "It doesn't hurt anymore." I say. I could see people crowding around behind her, a bloodied Harry, looking on with concern about her. They didn't know why she was crying. Confusion written all over their faces. I was their enemy. I killed so many, so so many of their people before, before I changed.

"No, Draco. Please, I can't be without you!" She cried harder, my heart tore apart.

"Draco, I lo-" Before I could hear those words. Those last words I'd ever hear her speak. Everything went quiet. I couldn't hear anything. I saw her, shouting at me, but I couldn't hear her. I longed to hear her voice say those words. I wanted to hear them for the last time. I wanted to feel her hands caress my face. I wanted to feel her embrace.

"Sorry love…I can't hear you anymore…" I say with a sad smile, Her face changes she goes into a frenzy shouting the same words over and over again, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. She just kept on at it, shouting out those three words that I could no longer hear.

"I love you…" I say quietly. She cries harder, trying to say those three words again and again, but I heard nothing.

"Shh, it's okay. I know…you'll tell me when we see each other again…" I say, softly now, not sure if my words came out at all. Somehow I knew I was crying, I couldn't feel it, but I know I was.

"I'll be waiting for you." My eyes began to close, I saw her through half lidded eyes. Harry pulls her back, she becomes violent, lashing out at anyone who tries to pull her away. Screaming, crying, I could feel her sorrow. I could feel her pain. And I knew, it was all my fault. I just wanted her to know, everything I did, I did it for her. And with my last breath, I softly say, "Goodbye Love."

* * *


End file.
